After Breaking Dawn
by pnk-pnthr.AND.bubblgum-bunni
Summary: Renesme deceides to go to school, soccer fights, and more. Just a look into what goes on in the lives of our favorite characters. Normal pairings.


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

Bella

I'd never really thought about Reneseme going to school this early, what with her being a two year old the size of a five year old.

She came running up to Edward and me watching T.V. Edward, having read her thoughts, at first looked shocked, then looked to me as if waiting for an answer. Nessie climbed onto my lap.

"Momma, momma!" Nessie exclaimed. She then put her hand on my face; I immediately saw her request to go to school. I then looked at Edward.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Well I don't see a problem with it if you don't." Edward replied.

"Well I guess it's final then. She's going to Kindergarten."

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Can Jacob come?" Nessie exclaimed.

"Well," I began. "Sweetie, Jacob is too old for Kindergarten."

"No Momma, I knew that. I meant could he take me."

I looked to Edwards's expression. His face hardened and then smoothed out. Then he said, "I don't see why not. Here he is coming now. I hear him coming."

And then I heard Jacob come through the back door.

"Hey Guys. Hey Nessie!" and then he scooped her up into his massive arms.

"Well," I replied, "Nessie has decided to go to school."

"Awesome!" Jacob said grinning. "Lets go tell the others. I'm sure Alice will be dying to go shopping for school clothes."

"Alright," said Edward. "Lets run." And we were gone without another word. We arrived with Alice frowning at the door.

"Bella!" she cried. "What have you done to mine and Rosalie's schedule for tomorrow? I can't see anything! And it better be good too!"

"Its okay, Alice." I laughed. "We just decided to take Nessie to school and thought you might want to take her school shopping."

A huge smile crossed her face. "Oh Bella you are the best sister ever! Rose and I will pick her up at your house at 8:30 in the morning. Be ready Nessie!"

"Okay Alice!" she said exited.

"Alright it's 9:00 now, so Nessie should get to bed now." Edward said.

"O.k." I said. "Come on Nessie, let's go home!"

"Ok Momma." She said.

Edward then took her from Jacob's arms and put her on his back. We ran home with me and Edward racing. I had him right after the river, but then he caught up with me instantly.

"Show off." I muttered. Edward gave an amused chuckle.

We put Nessie to bed and walked back into our room holding hands.

"What do you think of her going to school?" Edward asked.

"I only fear that her teacher might get suspicious of her instant growth and unbelievable intelligence."

Edward replied, "We'll go to different schools after every grade she passes."

'Ok." I said. And the night went on.

We woke Nessie up at 7:00 to hunt really quick before she went to town.

We heard footsteps and we went to give Alice and Rosalie Nessie.

"Oh, you'll have loads of fun with us Nessie." and with that that they were gone. WE followed them to the house and saw Jacob waiting in Alice's Porsche. I assumed he was going too.

It was just me, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper in the house. Then, Emmett said, "I bet Alice goes over her budget by 1,000 dollars."

"Oh, give it a break." Jasper said. "She's much more controlled now that Bella has her 'fashion sense' according to Alice."

"Hey!" I said. I went and punched Jasper lightly in the shoulder.

Then Emmett said, "I'm betting 3000 dollars."

"Okay." Edward said. "Bella and I will take your side on that bet. Jasper will each pay us 3000 dollars if she goes over, and we will each pay him 3000 dollars if she doesn't."

"Your on." Jasper challenged.

"So what do you want to do while we wait for Jasper to pay us?" Emmett asked a little smug.

"Whatever." Jasper muttered.

"What do you want to do Bella?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know.." I answered.

Then Emmetts face lit up. "OOH! I know! We could go to the meadow and play baseball at 10:00. Alice said it would be stormy today. Me and Jasper vs. Edward and Bella. Loser has to help unload all the bags Alice and Rosalie bring in."

"Aright." I said. "Lets go for it."


End file.
